Incursión Nocturna
by Towanda-J
Summary: Harry no quiere dormir. Hay alguien que no lo deja. Cuando el deseo puede más que él, se adentra en los pasillos de Hogwarts con un objetivo fijo. Oneshot.


Esta idea hace mucho tiempo venía comiéndome la cabeza, y al fin, una tarde me dediqué a darle forma concisa. Surgió este one-shot, que espero disfruten.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y a cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprándolos._

* * *

**Incursión Nocturna**

Harry se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. El libro que tenía sobre el regazo se deslizó al piso. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en levantarlo. Suspiró, exhausto. Eran más de la una de la madrugada y la Sala Común lucía tenebrosa y oscura, sólo iluminada por el débil fuego de la gran chimenea. Todos estaban durmiendo. Pero él sabía que ella tenía guardia esa noche, y la tentación de ir a buscarla era demasiado grande. Se dirigió decidido al dormitorio. Era una dulce oportunidad la que se le brindaba.

Entró en silencio, aunque sabía que para despertar a los cuatro durmientes jóvenes de diecisiete años se necesitaba más que un descuidado ruido. Abrió el baúl y sacó la capa que una vez le había pertenecido a su padre. La suave tela se deslizó entre sus dedos, haciendo aún más tentadora la idea que se le había presentado en su mente.

Se la puso, luciendo invisible al instante para los ojos vulgares. Sobre una de las mesas del salón extendió el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró con voz ronca.

Al instante todo Hogwarts se abrió para él y sólo para él. Sus ávidos ojos recorrieron el viejo pergamino con urgencia. Se detuvieron en un punto especial. Harry sonrió. _Hermione Granger._ Un nombre, y tantos significados.

Harry recogió el mapa luego de borrarlo y se dirigió presuroso al hueco del retrato. Tenía prisa por verla. Era una necesidad. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero un día se había despertado con extraños deseos, pensamientos y sentimientos que involucraban a su mejor amiga. Simplemente, no los pudo ni quiso ignorar.

La Dama Gorda se mostró recelosa y enfurruñada cuando dejó salir a Harry. Claro, no lo podía ver.

El castillo estaba sumergido por un misterioso silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por ruidos provenientes de los jardines y por los murmullos de los retratos que no dormían.

Harry avanzó con urgencia, esquivando de vez en cuando a algunos fantasmas. Pensó que tal vez su padre hacía lo mismo en sus años de estudiante; seguir a la joven Lily cuando ésta hacía sus guardias de prefecta. Rió por lo bajo, imaginándose la escena.

Por fin, llegó al cuarto piso. Respiró profundo, intentando recuperar el aire. Caminó procurando no hacer ruido. No podía vislumbrar mucho en la oscuridad, pero el instinto (o el amor) lo guiaban directamente hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

Se detuvo cuando la vio, a escasos seis metros. Su corazón latía rápidamente y Harry temió que anunciara al que se encontraba en el lugar indebido en la hora indebida.

Hermione caminaba despacio, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Harry no pudo evitar suspirar. Su cuerpo temblaba rogando ir hacia ella. Cuando Hermione estuvo a más de diez metros, la siguió amparado por su capa. La joven dobló una esquina y comenzó a andar por un largo corredor iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los altos ventanales que daban al lago. Harry apenas prestó atención ante el hermoso paisaje nocturno que se le presentaba; estaba más concentrado en la espalda de su amiga.

Hermione se detuvo ante uno de los ventanales y contempló pensativa el lago y los alrededores. Harry la siguió sin ser notado. Estaba como hechizado, no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo de su amiga.

Hermione apoyó los brazos sobre el alféizar del ventanal. Harry se acercó hasta que sólo los separaba un metro. Se detuvo a su lado, para poder contemplar su perfil. Ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Miraba el paisaje con un semblante que le extrañó a Harry. Su rostro era una curiosa mezcla de seriedad, tristeza, melancolía y cansancio. Harry se preocupó. Hermione no se veía muy feliz. La expresión que lucía era un contraste total de la que solía llevar durante el día.

Hermione suspiró, de una manera tan dolorosa que a Harry le dolió el pecho. El joven tuvo ganas de abrazarla, besarla y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de confortarla. Pero no hizo nada de eso, sólo se quedó donde estaba, en esa muda posición.

Pudo observar con dolor y estupor que dos lágrimas se deslizaban desde los ojos de Hermione por sus mejillas. La joven se las secó rápidamente sin poder evitar emitir un pequeño sollozo. Harry extendió un brazo para tocarla, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Hermione continuó contemplando el paisaje durante unos minutos más. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Y Potter se moría por dentro.

Finalmente, la joven siguió con su recorrido, caminando lentamente y suspirando de vez en cuando. Harry quería saber cuál era la causa de la pena de su amiga, pero no se atrevía a dejarse ver, y menos a preguntarle.

Harry iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había detenido de improvisto.

El joven frenó cuando la tuvo a menos de un metro. Hermione estaba estática, conteniendo la respiración. De repente, se giró y buscó algo con la mirada.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir fuertemente.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione angustiada- ¿Estás ahí, verdad?

No contestó. Hermione movió la cabeza con impaciencia.

- Sé que eres tú, Harry. Quítate la capa.

Sabiendo que no tenía opción, ya que había sido audazmente descubierto, Harry se apareció frente a Hermione, con la capa entre sus manos. Hermione lo observó en silencio, un tanto molesta.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntó sin poder ocultar el enojo en su voz.

Harry se revolvió el pelo sin saber qué contestar.

Hermione lo miró duramente.

- Lo siento- susurró Harry- Te vi en el mapa, y como estabas sola a estas horas... quise acompañarte.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. Se acercó más a Harry, haciendo que éste temblara.

- Oh, Harry. ¿Y por qué no te quitaste la capa?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione lo contempló extrañada, y de improvisto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Desde cuándo me sigues?- inquirió con voz temblorosa.

- Desde la esquina de la estatua del brujo manco- contestó Harry optando por ser sincero.

Hermione recorrió el pasillo con ojos nerviosos. Harry se percato por qué estaba así. Se acercó más a ella.

- ¿Por qué llorabas, Hermione?- preguntó con tristeza.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Por nada importante- murmuró

Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes. Su amiga no había sonado nada convincente.

- Dime la verdad- rogó.

Hermione desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar. Harry la siguió. Cuando no pudo soportar más su silencio, la tomó suavemente de un brazo. Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada suplicante y preocupada de su amigo. Suspiró al sentir el contacto de su mano.

Sin despegar los ojos de los de ella, Harry deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de Hermione.

- Dímelo. Por favor.

- Lo siento, Harry. Es un problema mío.

El Griffindor la observó unos segundos en silencio. Sentía la necesidad de hacerla feliz, pero no sabía cómo.

- Vete a dormir. Todavía me falta media hora y pareces cansado- susurró Hermione.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Te acompañaré- contestó con seguridad.

Hermione sonrió agradeciendo el gesto. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la mano de Harry, que tenía firmemente agarrada la suya. Al darse cuenta de la tensa expresión en el rostro de su amiga, Harry separó su mano rápidamente. Hermione no dijo nada más y continuó caminando.

Durante un tedioso y largo trayecto por varios pasillos vacíos, Harry y Hermione no dijeron una sola palabra que pudiese romper el silencio que los envolvía. El primero le dirigía de vez en cuando cálidas miradas a la joven, pero ésta parecía sumergida en una especie de batalla interna.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha. Hogwarts era verdaderamente grande. Derecha, de nuevo izquierda. Los amigos se encontraron ante una largo pasillo, más oscuro que los demás debido a que no recibía iluminación alguna.

_- Lumos-_ susurraron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Las varitas iluminaron el corredor sin ventanas ni puertas. Hermione miró un segundo a Harry. Éste tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, ya que constantemente luchaba contra el deseo de besar a Hermione. Pero no debía hacer nada.

Ambos se internaron en el pasillo. Alí las respiraciones agitadas se hicieron más perceptibles. Caminaban muy pegados, casi rozando los cuerpos. Harry sentía que hervía de anhelo. Hermione permanecía callada, y de vez en cuando contenía la respiración. No era miedo. Ninguno de los dos sentía temor; caminaban lentamente sin ganas de adelantarse o separarse.

Las leves luces emitidas por las varitas no eran suficientes para Harry. Él quería contemplar el rostro de Hermione iluminado por una fuente más poderosa. También quería saber cómo se sentiría tenerla más pegada a él, apretujada contra su cuerpo, saboreando su boca. Emitió un leve gemido cuando sintió el aroma de Hermione más cerca. Y seguían avanzando.

Ella, por su parte, caminaba con pasos precisos pero calmos. Se detuvo al oír el gemido de Harry. Éste también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Hermione le echó una mirada extrañada, sus ojos permanecieron conectados con los de él por largos segundos. Se olvidó de que su pregunta no había sido contestada, se olvidó de que su varita se estaba apagando de a poco. Se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba y concernía; sólo estaban los ojos de Harry, aquella mirada, su respiración chocando contra su piel, sus labios rozándose con los de ella, el temblor sacudiendo su cuerpo y aquél abrazo fuerte y decidido, cargado de desesperación y deseo encendido.

Las varitas cayeron al piso, al lado de sus dueños, que se abrazaban y besaban como si fuera la última vez. Sólo que era la primera.

Se separaron sonriendo para tomar aire. Harry besó a Hermione en la comisura de los labios, ella le regaló un beso en la frente.

Las palabras no eran necesarias para explicar lo que ambos sentían. Y, sin embargo...

- Te amo- susurró Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se apretujó más contra él y lo besó; Harry logró escuchar, antes de que sus labios se unieran con los de él, un "También te amo".

Al cabo de unos minutos que pasaron reconociéndose el uno al otro utilizando sus bocas, ambos emprendieron nuevamente su camino. Harry tenía la sospecha de que los pasillos de Hogwarts no volverían a escuchar el llanto de Hermione por las noches.

* * *

¿Y¿Te gustó? Dejá un **REVIEW** y me entero!!

Tengo muchas ideas en mente para hacer one-shots (algunos están terminados) y un par de historias largas. El asunto es que no sé si tendrán éxito, y todavía tengo que idear bien la trama, así que están en suspenso de momento.

Cierto¿vieron las portadas de "Deathly Hallows"? La que más me gustó fue la de Harry y Voldemort en ese coliseo.

Me resulta muy sospechoso el hecho de que ninguno de los dos lleve varita...

Besos a ti, lector.

·Towanda·


End file.
